Ikibutsu Lobster
"We all share the same body, and whenever the 'dominant' person changes, the outer appearance also changes. When one is dominated by 'life', one is flesh. When one is dominated by 'death', one becomes bones. It's the same reasoning." - Hollow Ichigo | race = Human | birthday =Unknown | age = Unknown | gender =Female | height =4'11" | weight =Unknown (Presumed Light weight) | eyes = Green (normal) Red (Possessed) | hair = Silver (normal) Red (Possessed) | blood type = AB- | affiliation =Herself | previous affiliation = unknown group | occupation = Student | previous occupation = Student | team = None | previous team = none | partner = none | previous partner = none | base of operations = Various | marital status = Single | relatives =None | education = High-School | status = Active | signature skill = Zanpakutō Abilities }} Ikibutsu Lobster (ロブスター いききぶつ Robusutaa Ikibutsu) is a human who wields the power of a Zanpakutō spirit. The Zanpakutō, Homura (lit. 炎 Flame) was a former Tojū that found companionship and a master in Ikibutsu, and therefore became her partner. Appearance Personality Ikibutsu is a well-meaning, kind girl. She is known to be a devoted daughter, helping out her parents with whatever is requested of her, and tries to keep her grades up, a model child. One of her more notable traits is her ability to be compassionate and understanding. It's this trait that allows Homura to open up to Ikibutsu, and allows anyone to come to Ikibutsu with a problem. This led to her being elected Head of the Student Council, a position she takes as seriously as anything else. Homura's personality is one of a quiet girl. She hid her feelings of abandonment after her master died and she survived, leading her to mask it with her monotone attitude. However, she responds very well to compassion, and immediately opened up to Ikibutsu when she possessed her, due to Ikibutsu's compassionate and understanding nature. Homura is quick to form bonds with anyone when presented the chance, which hints that she truly hates being alone. Her first friend after her master died was Ikibutsu, and she continues to make different friends at Ikibutsu's school. She also shows compassion for those she cares for, making sure to tend to Ikibutsu's soul well when she had to recover from the stress of housing a Zanpakutō spirit. During her times possessing Ikibutsu's body, Homura is shown to enjoy human pastimes, her favorites seem to be gaming and manga. She always carries around a pink PSP system with her when she is manifested physically in Ikibutsu's body. History Powers & Abilities Merged Soul: Ikibutsu's soul seems to have an affinity for Homura, as she was able to merge her soul with the Zanpakutō spirit to keep her from fading away completely. All of Ikibutsu's supernatural abilities aside from her Spiritual Awareness stem from this merge. Spiritual Awareness: Even before merging with Homura, Ikibutsu had enough spiritual power to see a Tōju, a rogue Zanpakutō spirit, which implies she would be able to see Shinigami and Hollows as well. High Spiritual Power: Homura is a powerful Zanpakutō spirit, and her spiritual power merged with the copious amount of reiatsu Ikibutsu herself had, thus giving Ikibutsu a large amount of reiatsu, abnormal for any human without their own abilities. Enhanced Speed: Enhanced Durability: Zanpakutō Homura (lit. 炎 Flame) is the name of Ikibutsu's Zanpakutō and the name of the spirit that is housed in her body. Her sealed state is the form of simple katana with a bright red guard. Despite not being a Zanpakutō native to her soul, Ikibutsu wields Homura with relative ease, possibly due to the connection they share, and the fact that Homura is now merged with Ikibutsu's soul. *'Shikai:' Released by the command "Roar across the great chasm, let all things dwindle to nothingness" (大きな隔たりを越え轟音は、すべてのものは無に萎縮させる Ōkina hedatari o koe gōon wa, subete no mono wa mu ni ishuku sa seru) Homura's Shikai takes the shape of an odd weapon, a crowbar with a crimson tip. :Shikai Special Ability: When released, it takes the form of a crowbar, the tip of which is a bright crimson, burning with heat. When Ikibutsu or Homura is serious, Homura's form becomes engulfed in fire (which is showed even by the spirit engulfing her body in fire), which has a high heat and can disintegrate many things around it at full force. Notably, the flames do not harm Ikibutsu, though this is merely Homura's will protecting her. Many of the techniques were first displayed by Homura herself. *:Ome Jigoku (お目地獄 Eye of Hell): A non-contact technique, Ome Jigoku is a technique that creates an eye of flames which analyzes the opponent and performs an action based on the situation. Ikibutsu mentions she can "connect the optic nerve" and use it as an eye to see, in case of her own eyes being damaged. Use this ways allows Ikibutsu's brain to process data on a situation an an extreme pace, so she can make a decision quickly. ::*'Yata no Kagami' (八咫鏡 Eight Span Mirror): When Ome Jigoku analyzes a situation and sees a need for defence, it manifests the Yata no Kagami, a total defensive barrier. Stemming from the Eye and spanning around the user and can defend against any technique until struck 20 times. It changes the nature of it's defence based on the type of oncoming attack. If the attack is physical, it serves as a shield that bounces the opponent back. If the attack is spiritual, or made of any sort of energy, the barrier will absorb and then reflect the technique. Trivia *Ikibutsu's forename means "Spirit Holder", and her surname, "Lobster" is a creature of red colour. The Zanpakutō spirit she holds in her body has red hair and eyes. *Notably, Ome Jigoku resembles the Eye of Sauron. Category:Human Category:Zanpakutō Spirit Category:Toju Category:Female